prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Utilizador Discussão:Mr.Kraken
Hi Mr.Kraken -- we are excited to have Pro Wrestling Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Corrigir nomes Acho que és o único administrador então será que podes corrigir os nomes dos PPV que estão errados na Categoria:Pay-per-view. Os nome do WrestleMania é junto e não separado, assim como o WWE The Great American Bash, para remover o traço que foi colocado nos títulos e colocar o "The" que está faltando em alguns. Tentei mas o filtro de Spam bloqueou a movimentação. Vou tentar arrumar o que der nos artigos e criar mais alguns. --Sirep 05h38min de 23 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) :Corrigidos. -- Mr.Kraken 22h50min de 23 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC) Sumiu E ai sumiu? Passei para perguntar se não seria bom dividir os pay-per-views em duas categorias, uma para os da WWE e outra para os da TNA. E acho que deveríamos adotar a nomenclatura oficial nos Wrestlemanias, alguns estão com o nome em romano misturado com números comuns e outros não estão com o nome correto como o WWE WrestleMania XVll que na verdade se chamou WWE WrestleMania X-Seven, criei os que faltavam para completar o WWE WrestleMania com os nomes que constam nos logos oficiais do eventos. E acho que deve dar uma passada pelo menos uma vez por dia para ver como andam as coisas, isso se tiver tempo. Abraço. Sirep 03h55min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) :Perdão, amigo. Esses dias estava atarefado devido ao exército... Mas, então, acho que não seria bom criar duas categorias para dividir entre WWE e TNA, porque existem outros pay-per-views de outras promoções, como ECW,WCW, ROH, etc e pretendo colocar o máximo possível aqui. Como disse, esses dias estava atarefado devido ao exército e nem entrei na internet, perdão. E se possível, coloque os nomes corretos nos pay-per-views que encontrar errado. -- Mr.Kraken 23h04min de 18 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) *Que é isso? Não precisa pedir perdão, todo mundo tem o que fazer na vida. Não esquenta. Vou levando o barco na medida do possível. E tudo certo quanto aos ppv. Abraço. Sirep 04h44min de 19 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Resposta Agradeço a confiança e aceito seu convite. Abraço. Sirep 23h52min de 30 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) *Agradeço novamente a confiança. Como raramente estamos on-line ao mesmo tempo pode deixar suas idéias na minha discussão que respondo quando entrar. Não vejo problemas em dividir o trabalho. Abraço. Sirep 22h03min de 31 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) Tudo certo, mas a tabela é fácil é só usar a opção copia e cola. É assim que faço. Copiei a tabela no WordPad, quando preciso adicionar nos artigos já uso a pronta. Mas sem problemas. Faço os ppv. Sirep MSG 22h26min de 31 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) *Indiano só o The Great Khali, de índio me lembro do Tatanka na WWE/F. Com correntes não me lembro de nenhum. Sirep MSG 22h43min de 31 de Outubro de 2008 (UTC) ECW Heat Wave Todos feitos. Não sei se conheces esse site http://www.prowrestlinghistory.com/ . Nele encontras os resultados das mais variadas promoções. Sirep MSG 17h40min de 2 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :Obrigado por fazê-los. Sim, já havia passado meus olhos nesse site, é bastante interessante. -- Mr.Kraken 01h39min de 3 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Wiki:Direitos de autor Criei Pro Wrestling Wiki:Direitos de autor, acho que é legal ter um aviso dando algumas recomendações se aparecer mais alguém além de nós dois para criar novos artigos. Abraço. Sirep MSG 04h06min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) *Criei a Predefinição:Teste com um novo modelo baseado no que existe na Wikipedia-en para Predefinição:CaixaPPV. Coloquei no TNA Bound for Glory IV para você dar uma olhada e ver o que achas. Se concordar com a mudança, passo o conteúdo da predefinição de teste para o da caixa de ppvs. Sirep MSG 05h25min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) :Perfeitos, pode usar na caixa de PPVs. Também gostei da páginas de Direitos de autor, muito obrigado. -- Mr.Kraken 18h13min de 28 de Novembro de 2008 (UTC) Logo right I saw the request in the Logo Creating Wiki and I made a possible logo. Do you like it? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23h05min de 6 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) No problem! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 15h23min de 7 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Boas Festas Um feliz natal muito atrasado e um grande 2009 para você e toda a sua família. Sirep MSG 02h32min de 1 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) ::Igualmente para você, meu amigo. Ótimo 2009 e muito pro wrestling para nós! -- Mr.Kraken 02h55min de 1 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta Sobre os estilos, tudo bem é que normalmente me confundo e prefiro não colocar sem ter certeza. Já quanto aos vídeos já tinha colocado em dois artigos nesse formato TNA Sacrifice 2007 e WWE WrestleMania XXIV. Em alguns, já tinha colocado como ligação externas vou formatar melhor. Sirep MSG 23h27min de 9 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) *Certo, penso que o ideal é sempre que for possível sejam lutas que tenham títulos envolvidos ou que tenham sido histórica como a hell in a cell de Undertaker vs. Mankind. --Sirep MSG 03h19min de 10 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) **Pode ser, mas todo esse material de vídeo e imagens é protegido por direitos autorais. Penso que é só não exagerar, mas se está no YouTube não vejo problema em colocar. Na verdade só estamos mostrando o lutador e não vendendo nada. Sirep MSG 03h35min de 10 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) *Certo, no do CM Punk deu conflito de edição, estava procurando os vídeos quando você editou. Acho que nessa dá para manter, no resto três fica legal. Sirep MSG 03h43min de 10 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Categorias e predefinição Coloquei categorias nas páginas Tiger Mask e WWE:Feuds atuais, não sei se eram essas que ia colocar, por isso deixei em vermelho e fiz um tentativa de alteração na predefinição teste para caixa de wrestlers olha no artigo Stone Cold Steve Austin, o que achas? Sirep MSG 00h36min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) *Esqueci, se tiver mais dados que sente falta avisa que coloco. Sirep MSG 00h37min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) **Local de nascimento já tinha, eu esqueci de colocar o "de" por isso não estava aparecendo. A parte "anunciado de" não entendi. Sirep MSG 22h56min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) *Ok, estou terminando um artigo e já coloco. Sirep MSG 23h32min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Algumas mudanças Como vai, gostaria de propor algumas mudanças para facilitar a organização dos pay-per-views. Manter a Categoria:Pay-per-view como a principal é dividi-lá em uma para cada empresa. Acho que já tinha te falado isso, na época se me lembro disse que achavas melhor uma só, mas ela está muito grande. Outra coisa é o nome da brand ECW na WWE. Penso que seria melhor adotar o título Extreme Championship Wrestling (WWE), pois o ECW on SciFi me parece estranho pois se amanhã ou depois ela trocar de canal teríamos que corrigir uma quantidade enorme de artigos. E vou mover o ECW One Night Stand para WWE One Night Stand, já que o evento é da WWE e não da ECW. Abraço. Sirep MSG 04h11min de 24 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :Olá, Sirep. Desculpe-me se entrei pouco estes dias, isso deve porque minha conexão está extremamente ruim - raramente entra em algum site perfeitamente. Mas então, a categoria de Pay-Per-View pode ser dividida por federações, e tudo bem, pode alterar o nome da brand ECW. Porém, em relação ao One Night Stand de 2005 e 2006, peço que permaneça com o nome ECW, pois os dois foram um pay-per-view de reunião da antiga ECW promovido pela WWE. A própria WWE usava o nome ECW One Night Stand. -- Mr.Kraken 22h56min de 26 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) *Tudo certo, não movi os de 2005 e 2006. Só o ECW One Night Stand que movi para WWE One Night Stand. O resto vou arrumando aos poucos. Sei bem o que é esse negócio de conexão ruim, é um saco. Sirep MSG 00h01min de 27 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) E aê! Olá, meu nome é Aero'Guns e sou apaixonado por wrestling. Crio artigos sobre o esporte na Wikipedia e quando quiserem, eu os passo para cá. Meu lutador preferido é o The Undertaker (17 - 0 :p). Não sou novato: edito desde dezembro na Wikipedia, edito no Wikiquote, Wikicionário, Wikispecies, Wikinoticias, e sou o 4ºmelhor usuário da Wikisimpsons com 25 artigos criados e mais de 1.100 edições. Não estou querendo me gabar, mas por favor não me chamem de novato. Estou disposto a ajudar. Quando quiserem podem me mandar um e - mail pela opção Contatar Usuário ou me contatar pela Wikisimpsons. (Todos sites que edito são em português). Meu nome de usuário vem das minhas bandas preferidas. Abraço, Aero'Guns 00h29min de 23 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Muito obrigado! OK, muito obrigado! Vou começar a "trabalhar" o mais rápido possível (só preciso de uma licença sobre um assunto). Abraço, Aero'Guns 21h52min de 23 de abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, já tenho a "licença": posso copiar conteúdo daqui para a Wikipedia e vocês podem copiar conteúdo de lá para cá, é livre. Vou passar uns artigos daqui para lá e de lá para cá. Qualquer coisa é só falar! Abraço, Aero'Guns 21h47min de 24 de abril de 2009 (UTC) ::Isso é bom, amigo, mas quando for copiar artigos da Wikipédia, siga estas recomendações: ::1) Não coloque links para artigos que não vamos criar, como "Toronto, Ontario, Canadá" e "21 de abril" ::2) Coloque sempre links para os golpes que o wrestler usa e coloque os golpes com todas as palavras em letras maiúsculas, pois irei criá-los, assim que puder. :: Agradeceria, se houvesse como você editar as páginas criadas para deixá-las no padrão da wiki. Obrigado, parceiro. -- Mr.Kraken 22h05min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Pode deixar. Estive muito envolvido com outros projetos mas irei editar mais por aqui. Olhe só o número de artigos! Eu deixo os outros no padrão wiki. E sempre retiro o que não tem nada a ver com wrestling. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h26min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Olá! Olá, sou novato aqui no site, mas colaboro regularmente (sou um dos três principais na área de wrestling) na Wikipédia, como o usuário acima, (http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Christian_Hartmann) e gostaria também de expandir o conteúdo aqui =). Bom, ontem dei uma rápida passagem aqui pelo site para entender um pouco mais, pois há coisas diferentes da wikipédia (imagens carregadas aqui mesmo, qualquer editor pode editar a página principal, não há fair use, link para videos do YouTube são permitidos...). Então, gostaria que você, um usuário ativo por aqui, me respondesse algumas indagações: 1) Cópia da Wikipédia pra cá pode? (lá também há a liceça GFDL) 2) Há administradores? 3) Existem artigos destacados? 4) Quem pode proteger e desproteger páginas? Mais perguntas depois. Abraço, Christian msg 18h22min de 25 de abril de 2009 (UTC) :Perdoe a demora para responder, aqui estão as respostas: :1) Pode sim, copiar da wikipédia, mas procuramos evitar isso. No entanto, se for copiar da wikipédia, siga as seguintes recomendações: retire os links para artigos que não vamos criar aqui, como "Estados Unidos" e "2009" e em relação aos golpes ponha sempre o link para eles, mas coloca todas as palavras em letras maiúsculas. Ponha os links, mesmo que não haja artigo para eles, pois irei criá-los em breve. =) :2) Sim, há administradores. Por enquanto apenas eu e Usuário:Sirep. :3) Poderíamos começar a destacar artigos, basta conversarmos sobre as qualificações para um artigo ser considerado como tal. :4) Os administradores. -- Mr.Kraken 21h44min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Administrador Olá, o que precisa para ser administrador? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h53min de 26 de abril de 2009 (UTC) :Olá, Aero'Guns, desculpe a demora. Para ser administrador, basta ser ativo e se demonstrar que está aqui para ajudar a wiki a crescer. É claro, esse pré-requisito só está assim, pois estamos em falta de administradores, com o tempo, teremos um pré-requisito mais rigoroso. -- Mr.Kraken 21h44min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *OK. Adoro Wrestling profissional. Vou ajudar muito. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h28min de 3 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Sumiu? Espero que esteja bem, faz falta por aqui. Espero que volte logo. Sirep MSG 00h52min de 6 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Mr. Kraken, um novo blog de wrestling? Eu gosto muito de wrestling, e, queria compartilhar sua esperiencia. Estou pensando em fazer um novo blog sobre wrestling. Dai, agente faz parceiria. Eu tambem tenho uma wiki. Ainda é tem 650 artigos, mais se agente tivesse parceria ia fazer com vc a pro wrestling wikia. Mr. Kraken, um novo blog de wrestling? Eu gosto muito de wrestling, e, queria compartilhar sua esperiencia. Estou pensando em fazer um novo blog sobre wrestling. Dai, agente faz parceiria. Eu tambem tenho uma wiki. Ainda é tem 650 artigos, mais se agente tivesse parceria ia fazer com vc a pro wrestling wikia.